A Fairy Tale
by M. Willow
Summary: A royal mess follows when Starsky falls in love.
1. Chapter 1

A Fairy Tale

By M. Willow

_What can I say? I still don't own the guys, but a girl can dream can't she. Just my little attempt at romance for the most romantic holiday of the year. _

_This story contains adult themes. _

_Thanks MWH for more than a few ideas._

**Part one**

**Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess…**

Starsky felt the warm press of her lips as she traveled down the length of his body. He had never met a woman who could match him sexually, but this one could. They had met at a bar. Hutch had been out of town so he found himself alone and needing company. The fiery redhead had entered the bar making every man take notice. It was his lucky day. She had sat next to him, making her intentions known by asking him what he was doing the rest of the night. He had immediately countered with depends on what you're doing the rest of the night. That had been two weeks ago. Since then they had made love everywhere they could think of. She was adventurous, didn't care who saw. Most of the time he was the voice of reason, "No, honey, I don't think it's a good idea to make love on Captain Dobey's desk. I don't care if he is having lunch somewhere else. No, Honey, I don't think the neighbors would like seeing that. No Honey, we can't make love on the elevator, after all it's a see-thru elevator. No, Honey, No Honey, No Honey, Oh yeah…Honey." And there were plenty of 'Oh yeah's', like the exciting lunch in the supply closet of Parker Center where the menu included plenty to eat but no food. It made the past two weeks the most exacting time of his life.

Honey. It's what he called her because she wouldn't tell him her real name and her eyes were the color of honey. She had ground rules—no names exchanged. Just sex. That's all. In two weeks she'd be gone and that would be the end of it. Hutch was still out of town so he spent every moment with Honey. Occasionally he wondered where she lived? Did she have a boyfriend? Did she have kids? That's when she wasn't doing what she was now doing to his body. Honey had found an extremely sensitive part of his body to tease. God he wished she could stay longer. But she'd made it clear that she was only here on vacation. He knew every woman after her would pale in comparison.

Hutch waited impatiently at the airport. Where the hell was Starsky? He had called two days ago letting Starsky know that he was arriving from Duluth at three o'clock the next day. Well it was the next day and no Starsky in site. Now that he thought of it, Starsky seemed preoccupied at the time. He wondered if his friend was even aware of who he was talking to. Hutch recalled a moan here and there, something about honey, a hasty okay and the phone was hung up.

He was just starting to worry when he saw the swagger of his fast approaching best friend.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been standing here waiting for at least an hour, Starsk."

"Sorry Hutch. I had to drop someone off and we kinda got carried away."

Hutch noted the smirk on his friend's face. A smirk that said I just got laid and haven't come off cloud nine yet.

Starsky grabbed one of Hutch's suitcases; Hutch picked up the other one and both men headed for the car.

LA was enjoying a bright January day with perfect weather. Starsky opened the trunk and tossed the luggage inside. Hutch followed suit, curiosity clearly evident on his face. Both men got in the car and the stripped tomato headed for home.

"Okay. Who is she?" Hutch asked.

"Who? I haven't the foggiest idea." Starsky said with a fake British accent.

"The girl. Who's the girl?" Hutch asked, knowing that his best friend was waiting to brag.

"Hutch, I'm in lust. I just met the most sensuous, sexy, alluring, woman. Man. You shoulda seen her. She had a body… oh, by the way how was Duluth?"

"Still there. Now tell me about this new lady of yours."

"It's over."

"Over. Starsk, you just met her. You sound like you like her. What. She called it off?"

"Sort of. She was on vacation. Only here for two weeks. She went back home. But man, when she was here. Well let's just say that there are some things she did that I'll never forget."

Hutch smiled. He was happy to see Starsky in such great spirits after a long year of dismal cases and criminals who thought shooting cops was just a normal part of life.

"Anyhow. That's why I was late. Had to drop her off at the bus station. We got a little carried away saying goodbye, if you know what I mean."

Starsky colored at that statement and Hutch knew what he meant.

"You tellin' me you spent two weeks in bed with a beautiful woman, Starsk?" Hutch teased, enjoying the easy banter and his partner's momentary embarrassment.

"Yeah. Sorry to see it end But, C'est la vie,"

Hutch was stunned by his friend's use of a foreign language. Starsky sort of stuck to the meat and potatoes of language.

Starsky smiled broadly, aware of the shocked expression on the blond's face.

"It's what she say's Hutch. C'est la vie."

"Was she French?" Hutch asked.

"Naw, She had some kinda accent, but I think it was a put on. Made her mysterious, you know. Kinda exciting."

Starsky pulled up in front of Venice Place and both got out. Starsky opened the trunk and they each grabbed one piece of luggage.

"Mind if I crash on your couch, Hutch. Too tired to drive home."

"Starsky it's not even four o'clock."

Starsky started up the stairs, each step seemingly draining to the curly-haired detective. "Yeah, but I haven't got much rest since I met Honey."

Hutch reached above his door and grabbed the keys, entering the apartment and tossing the luggage to the floor.

"Honey?"

"Yeah. It's the name I called her. We each made up names for each other."

"Do I want to know what she called you?" Hutch asked, mischief in his voice.

"Not on your life. Not if you begged until your hair fell out." Starsky said eyeing Hutch's thinning hair. "Not if the sky was fallin' and tellin' you would stop it from fallin'.

Hutch laughed heading for the kitchen as Starsky plopped down on the sofa.

"You sure you're not sick?" Hutch yelled back.

"Naw, just tired. Takes a lot outta a man to make love around the clock. We pretty much spent the entire two weeks in bed among other places."

Hutch headed for the kitchen, looked into the refrigerator and grabbed a beer. "You gonna tell me about the 'among other places part'?"

No answer.

"Hey, Starsk, want a beer?"

When Starsky didn't answer, Hutch returned to the living room. Starsky was out cold, his soft snores filling the room.

"I want you to guard the king's daughter?" Dobey said to the two stunned detectives who sat in his office. Hutch had only been home for a week and was looking forward to a normal case. He wasn't interested in being a bodyguard again.

"Did I just hear you say the king, captain?" Hutch asked, his face a mask of disbelief.

Starsky removed his feet from Dobey's desk and sat forward in his chair.

"The what?" he asked.

"The king. Can't you two hear? King Canton of Simbay. It's a small country, barely on the map. You're gonna guard his daughter."

"Somebody tryin' to kill her?" Starsky asked, a serious expression on his face.

"No." Dobey said.

"Somebody trying to kidnap her?" Hutch asked.

"No." Dobey replied.

"Somebody threatening her?" They both asked in unison.

"No. I'm afraid not," Dobey answered, his eyes glancing down at a stack of papers on his desk. Dobey cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair. Hutch could see the captain was uncomfortable. Hell, he looked like he was actually blushing although his skin tone prevented Hutch from being sure.

Both detectives were leaning forward now anxiously waiting for the big man to speak.

"You're going to guard her virginity." He said mumbled under his breath.

Dobey grabbed the stack of papers and shuffled them, his eyes still refusing to meet the detectives. Hutch felt sure he must have misunderstood. Who in the twentieth century needed someone to guard their virginity?

"Captain, did you say guard her virginity?" he asked.

"Yeah," Dobey shouted. "That's exactly what I said. You and him are going to guard the princess' virginity."

Both detectives sat back in their chairs as Dobey continued. "The king is in town to arrange for the marriage of his oldest daughter. She's marrying a baron in a few weeks. Simbay is old fashioned. They still believe a girl should remain pure until she marries. In Simbay that's pretty easy since every man knows the king's daughters and knows the penalty for….for….you know. Here it's a different story. Her fiancé insists the marriage takes place LA. Seem he likes Los Angles. Bay City in particular. Anyhow, the king has requested my most honorable men to guard his daughter's ….his daughter's well virginity."

"And you picked us?" Hutch asked, exchanging a disbelieving look with his partner.

"Of course not," the big man shouted. "What do I look like, some kinda fool? The king picked you after reading about you in a few newspapers. Seems you two made an impression."

"Why can't he use his own people?" Hutch asked.

"His people don't know the country." Dobey looked between the two detectives. "Listen. You got no choice in this so here's your assignment. You're going to stay with the princess night and day." He handed Hutch a piece of paper. "Here's the address of the embassy. Go home, get some clothes. Enough for two weeks. You'll be staying at the embassy for the next two weeks. Till the princess is married." Dobey sat back in his chair, rubbing his face with a handkerchief.

"I'm gonna tell you something. You better not mess up. You don't so much as look at her with lust. You got it. Not one look."

Starsky locked eyes with Hutch. "Captain. I don't think we're the right choice. Maybe a female detective or somethin'. We're not exactly the hands off types, you know."

Dobey banged his hand loudly on his desk. "Well you are now. Both of you are guarding, guarding….Princess Evelyn like she's your sister. You make sure nobody gets near her. I expect you two to behave like Knights of the Round Table. Ya hear me. Like damned knights. If I so much as hear one thing that is not gentlemanly about you two, you're both gonna be pounding the pavement."

Starsky and Hutch both jumped when they heard that. Hutch smiled sheepishly. "You mean pounding the pavement as in wearing a uniform?"

Dobey fixed him with a glare and Hutch had the decency to look away.

"So what does she look like, Captain?" Starsky asked eagerly, obviously unaware of the glare Hutch had received. The dark haired detective had a smile plastered on his face as he awaited the reply.

"She looks like you better not even think it. That's what she looks like. Now both of you clowns get outta here. Get to the embassy. And remember, I better not hear anything but a good report from the king. Now get outta here. What are ya still sitting here for?"

Both men rose in unison and headed for the door.

Seven hours later the detectives stood in in the reception room of the embassy. The embassy was housed in a large mansion owned by the king. The opulence of the building harkened back to a bygone era with its Tiffany glass windows, marble fireplaces, and crystal chandeliers.

Hutch had learned a few things about the king and his country. It turned out Simbay was much like the countries of the past centuries, with its strict rules and hierarchies. Women were little more than cows to the men of Simbay, suitable only for having babies and being beautiful. As the oldest daughter, the princess was expected to marry well and to enhance the countries wealth by that marriage. The youngest daughter was allowed to live her life as she saw fit. Her children could never ascend to the thrown so it didn't matter what she did as long as she was discreet. Hutch found himself feeling sorry for the oldest daughter. So much was expected of her, so much depended on her making the right marriage choices. The princess was an identical twin so it had probably been only a few minutes that separated her from the freedom her sister enjoyed. She would never get the chance to select the man of her dreams. She would never know what it was like to fall in love. She had been betrothed to an old baron nearly fifty years older than she. Hutch was adamant that he would allow the princess as much freedom as she could possibly have in the two weeks before her marriage. Within reason of course.

"Kinda like time travel," Starsky said excitedly. Starsky fluttered around the room like a butterfly looking at everything from the paintings on the wall to the various porcelain pieces around the room. Hutch had already identified original paintings by the masters and figured the room alone was home to millions of dollars worth of art work.

Starsky was right. It did remind him of something out of another century. But, it wasn't the art work alone; it was the number of servants. The place was filled with servants, from the butler, to the guards who wore bright red uniforms and stood at attention throughout the embassy. His father use to reminisce about the number of servants he grew up with. "A servant for every man, every need," he'd said on one occasion.

"You could get lost in this place," The dark-haired detective continued, looking around the room. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all. You and me living in the lap of luxury. Can you imagine that, Hutch? You and me living in the lap of luxury."

"Yeah, I can imagine it," Hutch said, a touch of sadness in his voice which immediately attracted Starsky's attention. Starsky had tried to get information about the trip to Duluth for the past week. Each time, Hutch had dismissed his inquiry with a shrug, returning the conversation to the subject of Honey. It had worked, but he knew Starsky was not about to let the subject drop. Yet Hutch was tired of thinking about his dysfunctional family. A family which would have made the 'Adams Family' a welcome replacement. At least they loved each other.

"Sorry," Starsky said, coming to sit next to him. "Forgot for a moment. Living like this must seem pretty normal to you." He put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently.

"Starsk, we weren't this rich. We didn't live in a castle."

And the embassy did look like a castle, stark white against the sky, flying buttresses and all.

"Looked like one to me when I saw it. Hey, you want to talk about it?" he said quietly.

"Nothing you haven't heard before. I don't know why I keep trying. If your family doesn't love you, there's not much you can do about it."

Starsky gave his partner a gentle squeeze. The scene was threatening to get soapy. Hutch knew it. Starsky didn't like soapy scenes. Right now he wasn't too fond of them himself. They were about to meet royalty—a first for Hutch and certainly Starsky. Hutch could literally feel Starsky's excitement. That is until his family came up. He was determined to get the good mood back. He'd be damned if his family ruined yet another part of his life.

"Hey, how about we forget about Duluth and talk about our current case. You know, I've never guarded a princess." Hutch said. Starsky gave him a reassuring look. A look that said, I'm here for you when you're ready to talk about it. Finally he spoke, a broad smile crossing his face.

"And neither of us have ever guarded a girl's virginity." Starsky added, laughing. "You know, maybe it might be better if the princess isn't too attractive."

Hutch gave his partner a startled expression. "Somebody wake me. My partner just said something I know I didn't hear."

"Hutch, think about it. If she's attractive gonna be harder to keep the guys away from her."

Hutch leaned forward on the sofa, grasping Starsky's hand. He could see that Starsky was more caught up in the romance of meeting a real life princess then he was willing to admit. Starsky was a romantic. Valentine's Day was fast approaching and he had a princess to guard. It was far to perfect for the brunet to miss. He was always a sucker for holidays. At first, Hutch had thought it ended with Christmas. But soon he found it was every holiday. Even Ground Hog Day was a day to celebrate. Hutch could still recall the Groundhog Day tee-shirt Starsky wore. Dobey hadn't been too pleased with it and said so. "Don't won't any of my detectives being seen on the streets wearing a shirt with a large rat on it." He'd shouted.

Now Hutch eyed his partner knowing he had to set the curly-haired detective straight.

"You mean, it might be tempting to you," he said, a note of warning in his voice. The princess was not for fantasies, no matter how close they were to Valentine's Day.

"Now listen. You heard what Dobey said about pounding the pavement," Hutch paused. "I don't want to know what he meant by pounding the pavement. It's hands off, Starsk."

"Hey, can you imagine me taking her to that Valentine's Day Ball at that fancy club? Can you imagine it? Me with a princess." Starsky said, caught in the moment, ignoring Hutch.

For the first time the precinct was hosting a Valentine's Day Ball. The mayor thought it was a good idea considering the high divorce rate among detectives. Most women simply didn't like the life of a cop. It was thought that a ball, which would include the wives and girlfriends of the cops, could somehow repair the damage inflicted on relationships by the nature of their jobs. The mayor was spending a fortune on the gala black tie event, renting an old supper club that housed a large grand ballroom.

Hutch gave his partner a playful slap of his hair, causing Starsky to glare in confusion.

"Hey, whatcha do that for?"

"Cause you're not listening. Now, hands off. No ball. No nothing. We're here to guard the king's daughter that's all."

"I know. We're Knights of the Round Table. Honorable men. But, you gotta admit it sure is fitting. Valentine's Day only weeks away. A princess. A ball. Wow, it's right out of a fairy tell, Hutch."

"A fairy tale that can end in jail, Starsk. Remember. We're not in America now. We're on foreign soil. You so much as look at her in lust, and you spend the rest of your life in a prison trying to learn the local language so you can speak to Bubba."

"Aw Hutch. That ain't gonna happen."

"No, cause you're going to be on your best behavior. Got it." Hutch said, looking at the wishful look on Starsky's face. "Got it?" he repeated.

"Okay, okay, okay. Hand's off. Scout's honor." Starsky said almost whining.

But Hutch could see the look on Starsky's face. He was smiling, no doubt thinking about his fairy tale. Hutch more than hoped that the princess would be some plain girl, someone not Starsky's type. The possibilities of a beautiful princess and Starsky easily making him nervous.

"Relax. Sides, I'm all tuckered out from my time with the fantastic Honey. Remind me to tell you about the time we went to…."

They were interrupted by the door opening and two, very stern looking palace guards entering, followed by a short man of about thirty. The short man announced the king who glided into the room dressed in a grey suit. The king was about sixty with close set eyes, and a thick head of curly, red hair, slightly tinged with grey. Starsky bowed to the king. Hutch extended his hand.

The king acknowledged Starsky and shook Hutch's hand with a firm grip. "I'm detective Kenneth Hutchinson and this is my partner, detective David Starsky," Hutch said.

"Ah, yes gentlemen. Please be seated," the king said.

The king sat in a large chair by the fireplace and Starsky and Hutch sat on the sofa facing the king. Hutch noticed the rigid stance of the guards. They seemed almost afraid of him. So did the small man, for that matter. The king was definitely a formidable man in spite of his friendly demeanor. The guards left the room. The short man moved to stand directly behind the king.

"This is my aide, Albert Fenton," the king said indicating the short man. "He will see to your comfort. Any problems or arrangements you may require of course will be directed to him. I will not have much time for you, I'm afraid. I am a busy man you see."

Fenton leaned down and whispered something to the king who looked at the two detectives.

"Mr. Fenton has just informed me that my daughter is ready to see you. She will join us shortly. Meanwhile, I must tell you something of her. She is a fragile girl, innocent to the ways of men. I intend to keep her that way until she is married of course. This marriage means a lot to my country. Her intended, a Baron Sidrick, will bring much to Simbay. In return, he will receive an heir, which has become quite important as he is nearing seventy. My daughter is quite suitable for the task and will make his acquaintance on the day of her marriage. Would you gentlemen like something to drink?"

Hutch almost didn't' answer. The question of a drink seemed so out of place. The man was talking about his daughter as if she were a business transaction. He felt sorry for her. She had been sentenced to a loveless marriage with a man old enough to be her grandfather. Hutch knew what it was like to live without love. She would not have an easy life.

"No, I'm fine." He said declining the drink. Starsky decline as well. He also saw the concerned look his partner gave him, aware of his declining mood. It was there way, reading each other even though not a word had been exchanged.

The king snapped his fingers, and Fenton disappeared.

"You may be aware that I have two daughters. They are twins. Identical twins. I find it hard to tell them apart I'm afraid. Her twin sister will not be joining us until the eve of the wedding. You see the girls are close." The king paused when Fenton returned handing the king a glass of wine served on a silver tray. Fenton moved to stand behind the king. It seemed aides were not allowed to sit.

"Her sister, Princess Lori, is against this union. Truly, I think she prefers the baron for herself. It is not her place of course. It is the oldest daughter who must marry into position. Lori may do as she pleases for the most part, but the girls are close and this marriage will end that. Once Evelyn is married her relationship with her sister will never be the same. Her duty will be with the baron. At any rate, Lori is not happy with this arrangement. It's sad. Of my two daughters Lori is most suited to marrying the baron. She is very traditional and would certainly make the better wife. Our customs expressively forbids such a union, however."

"Why?" Hutch asked. He had read a few things about Simbay customs, but not this part.

"She is the youngest. It is the oldest who must be betrothed to a certain class. She has been promised to the baron since she was born."

Now Hutch felt sorry for both girls. The king had said how close they were. The only love they had probably felt came from each other. The king clearly didn't love his daughters. They only had each other and now even that was being taken away. He couldn't imagine life without Starsky. His parents hated the dark-haired detective, said it was unnatural, their relationship. But Starsky gave him something his parents never could—love. He thought of the girls and was saddened. He wondered who was more in jeopardy of losing his heart: he or Starsky?

The king sat back with a satisfied grin. "Now for your duties. The princess enjoys shopping. She will be in need of a sizable wardrobe for her impending nuptials as well as for her own amusements. Within reason of course. You will see to her saftey during these trips. I have dismissed the chauffer. One of you will drive, the other will sit in back with my daughter." The king somberly glanced between the two men.

"I have done considerable research on you. I am aware of your….how shall I say… closeness. It is why you have been given this assignment. I know that you will have no interest in my daughter."

Starsky startled, opening his mouth to protest. Hutch caught his eyes sending a silent message to stay quiet. The king obviously thought they were gay. It wouldn't be the first time people got the wrong idea about their relationship. They were close. Two halves of the same soul. Yet, both men were strongly heterosexual. Still, Hutch wanted the case. He watched as Starsky closed his mouth and was grateful for their ability to communicate without words. He had no doubt the king would have dismissed them on the spot had he known of their very heterosexual tendencies.

The king continued to speak. "I have arranged a suite for you. It has two bedrooms. While you're here, I'd appreciate it if you each stayed in your own room. Of course, I have no way of enforcing this rule, however I would prefer…."

Starsky chimed in before the king could continue, "No problem. It's only for a couple of weeks after all."

The king noticeably relaxed. "Good, then it's settled."

The door opened and the guards entered with a young woman. She was unremarkable, with clear light brown eyes and a small upturned nose. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun that made her resemble a woman much older, but brought out the high cheekbones of her face. The dress she wore was long, green, and shapeless, giving no hint of her figure. Every inch of her body was covered by the dress. She wore no makeup. Hutch felt as if he were seeing beauty trapped beneath the heavy weight of the dress. Here was a woman who probably put as much time into looking plain as some women put into looking beautiful. Still, he could see her subtle beauty.

The guards quickly left the room and the king spoke in the rich accent of Simbay.

"This is my daughter Evelyn. You may call her this as is the custom of my people. Evelyn these are detectives David Starsky and Kenneth Hutchinson."

Hutch spared a glance at his partner who was looking at the girl in rapt attention. The girl blushed and shyly averted her eyes instead focusing her attention on Hutch.

"I'm very pleased to meet you, detectives Hutchinson and Starsky" The girl said in a thick accent.

"Please call me Ken," Hutch said.

Hutch waited for Starsky to speak but the brunet seemed lost in thought. Hutch wondered what had made his normally talkative partner into the tongue-tied man standing in the room with him now.

"You can call him Dave," Hutch said loudly, hoping to catch his friend's attention. It seemed to do the trick. His partner gave him a sheepish look and returned his attention to the king.

"As you can see the princess is very delicate." The king said as if this fact was an obvious trait of the girl. "I have arranged quarters for you near her room. Tomorrow she will shop. You will of course accompany her on all such excursions. Other than that, do with your time as you see fit." The king paused, taking a sip of his wine, "Within reason of course." The king said this in a way that could be understood by the two detectives yet not disturb the delicate sensibilities of his daughter.

Hutch spared a puzzled glance at Starsky. The curly-haired detective was still looking at Evelyn as if he were trying to determine something about her. He seemed almost in shock and oblivious to his presence or the king's for that matter. Hutch was pretty good at reading his partner. Starsky was disturbed about something and that something was Evelyn.

Hutch cleared his throat when he realized that neither he nor Starsky had responded to the king's last statement. He was about to respond when Starsky spoke, his voice low, "Yes, we'll be happy to take Evelyn shopping." He never took his eyes from the princess.

The king stood. "Well, then. Our business has been concluded. I'm sure you gentlemen would like to refresh yourselves. Fenton will show you to your room."

As if on cue, the two guards returned and Hutch found himself wondering how they knew when to return. He hadn't seen the king or Fenton do anything to summon them. Hutch stood first and discretely gave his partner a shove. Starsky stood and they followed Fenton out of the room.

0000000000000

"It was Honey, Hutch. I'd know her anywhere."

The two were in the living room of their suite and Starsky was pacing the floor, his hands rubbing nervously through his hair. Hutch was hovering by the window his eyes following the brunet.

"Wait a minute. You're saying that nice girl. That girl that looked like she walked out of a "Little Women' novel, that pure, gentle, girl. The one we're here to guard her virginity is the same woman you spent two weeks in bed with?" Hutch voice was incredulous.

"That's what I'm saying. Yeah, Honey wore tons of makeup. Yeah, Honey wore skin-tight dresses with necklines cut to there, but that's who I just saw."

Hutch walked purposely toward Starsky, raising the famous Hutchinson finger at the same time. "Not possible. No way. You're mistaken." First, you're not going to say a thing because you're wrong. Second, you're going to stay away from her, third you're going to forget this Honey person. She's gone."

Starsky looked at him, a look of pleading in his eyes. "How my suppose to stay away from her? Answer me that Hutch. Remember. We're here to guard her. Take her around. Unless you can figure out how to find someone to impersonate me, I'm gonna be alone with her at some point."

Hutch furrowed his brow. Starsky was right. He didn't want to drop the case and there was no way he was doing this without his partner. "Ever thought you might have been with the twin sister? Even the king said he couldn't tell them apart."

"No. Felt like Honey."

Hutch sighed exasperated with his dark-haired partner. "What did you mean 'felt like Honey'? You never even shook her hand?"

"I can tell. I was with her for two weeks."

Hutch was furrowed his brow. How to get through to his pig headed partner making him frustrated. He had spent the past few hours listening to his partner brag about Honey. No way was the sexual adventuress, Honey, the same woman as the shy Evelyn. No way.

"Starsky, I'm warning you. Dobey said we'll be pounding the pavement if either of us even thinks about her. Now, I for one, don't want to find out what he meant by pounding the pavement. I for one don't want to see our faces plastered all over the newspaper for inciting an international incident. I for one don't want to find out if Huggy's got cousins in Simbay to get your sorry ass out of prison." He was yelling now, trying to get his partner to see reason.

"Okay, okay, okay. You don't have to shout. I won't say anything. Maybe you're right."

Hutch gave a sigh of relief. "Course I'm right. Princess Evelyn probably has never even been kissed. She's an innocent. Anybody can see that."

Starsky gave a lustful smile, his mind clearly traveling back to the fun times with Honey.

Hutch knocked his partner on his head and the brunet gave a yelp. "What ya do that for, Hutch?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter and into the shower. Make it a cold shower."

"Okay, okay, okay. Starsky said, making a hasty retreat for his room. Hutch plopped down on the sofa, propping his arms behind his head.

"Oh, you know what the king did?" Starsky said while standing at the door.

"What?" Hutch asked, looking up at his partner.

"Hired himself a couple of eunuchs to guard his daughter."

Hutch reached for a pillow and aimed it at his quickly retreating partner.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A Fairy Tale

By M. Willow

**Part Two**

A clear blue sky greeted the two detectives the next day as they headed out for a shopping excursion with Princess Evelyn. The girl was quiet as she exited the embassy. Starsky wondered what type of clothes a girl who wore matronly dresses could possibly find in Los Angeles. It was decided that Hutch would play chauffer the first week and he the second. Actually, Hutch had lost the coin toss. He hadn't trusted Starsky alone with the princess and wanted him to be the chauffer for the entire two weeks. Starsky had balked at the suggestion so they'd finally decided to toss a coin to decide who would get to ride with the princess. Hutch had lost. Now Starsky opened the door to the white limousine and helped the princess inside as his blond partner prepared to seat himself in the driver's seat. He couldn't help but give the blond a triumphant look before getting into the car. Hutch returned the look with a 'mind your manners' glare.

Once Starsky seated himself in the limousine, Hutch took off, driving down the winding road that leads from the embassy. The drive into town would take well over an hour, so Starsky settled against the soft buttered leather of the limo and relaxed. He looked at the princess who kept her eyes trained out the window. She seemed shy around him or perhaps men in general.

Starsky appraised her appearance. She was really quite pretty, just hid it well. He wondered what her red hair would look like if she let it fall freely. Right now, she looked older than her twenty-five years.

Evelyn had her hands clinched tightly. Each time the car turned a corner, she would sway against him. She seemed almost apologetic when this would happen. Frankly, Starsky enjoyed it. Once, she braced herself, and he felt her soft hand. It had only been a few seconds, but he treasured it. Even now he thought of her fragrance, so subtle, so innocent. He felt protective of her as he looked into her sad eyes. She wasn't Honey, but his attraction to her was growing.

He wondered what she'd look like if she wore something other than the yellow dress she wore now. It was similar to the one she'd worn the day before—long, shapeless, meant to keep the eyes of the world away from her. Starsky wondered if they would spend the day searching for dresses that resembled this one only in a different color.

He thought of Honey, comparing her to the girl who sat next to him. Honey had been vivacious, happy to show off her flawless figure, sometimes too happy. This girl hid her figure behind matronly dresses. Honey had been adventurous, making love when she wanted and not caring what anyone thought of her. She was a free spirit. This girl was marrying a man simple because her father ordered it. Her life was void of freedom. Clearly she wasn't Honey. Yet there was something that reminded him of the gorgeous redhead. He couldn't put his finger on it, not precisely, but he would call it a zest for life. Both women had it: that zest for life. It showed in the eyes—their honey-colored eyes. It's what had first attracted him to Honey. He'd been sitting there; ready to go home, tired after a long day behind a desk, missing Hutch, worried about Hutch. Honey had come in and in moments his spirits had been lifted. He'd looked into those gorgeous eyes and saw life, hope, excitement, all reflected there. It was the same as when he'd met Evelyn. They were standing in a room, her father only inches away, his partner standing so close he could almost hear his heartbeat. Yet, no one else was in the room except the princess. He was mesmerized, something he wouldn't even admit to Hutch. It was too foolish. She had been promised to another man.

"Have you ever been to Simbay, Mr. Starsky?" Evelyn asked..

"Dave, please. No, I haven't, but I was hoping to see it one day. Maybe you can be my tour guide if I ever get a chance to go there."

"Of course, but you must know that it isn't nearly as beautiful as your country. We are a simple people."

Starsky spared her a glance. Her honey-colored eyes reflected the sincerity of those words. Yet there was also a touch of sadness that ran deep, He found himself wanting to comfort her, wanting to take her in his arms and shield her from the life she faced. Instead he said,

"Do you like the simple life, Evelyn?"

She looked at him, capturing him with her gaze, wordlessly communicating the sadness she felt.

"There are times when it means everything. To have something one can depend on. To have something that never changes, that is passed on from one generation to the next." She paused, seeming to search for words. "Yet there is a sadness in a country that never changes. Rules that go back thousands of years. It is during these times that I envy the beauty of America for it is a beauty not just of trees and mountains, but of freedom."

Starsky felt touched by the words. Here was a woman who appreciated a country that he had merely taken for granted. He'd enjoyed freedom most of his life. Yes, there were restrictions, but there was no one telling him whom to marry, how to spend his life. Those choices were his alone.

Evelyn averted her eyes. Starsky thought he saw a tear escape. She brushed a hand across her face, her eyes peering out the darkened window. For a moment he reached for her. Just as quickly he moved his hand back. It wasn't his place.

"We're almost there," he said simply as if everything the girl felt and he was starting to feel could be fixed by those simple words.

"Yes," she replied. "We're almost there." Starsky heard the words and knew that she spoke of something more than a visit to a store.

The first stop was a large department store on the outskirts of Los Angeles. Evelyn came to life when she saw the hustle and bustle of the big city. Starsky found himself strangely protective of her. She seemed so small and vulnerable.

"Come on, I can't wait to get inside," she said excitedly as they exited the car.

Starsky took her hand and smiled at Hutch who exited the car, stretching his long body, the sun reflecting the golden strains of his hair.

"You of course will stay with the car while I accompany the young lady." Starsky said teasingly, eyeing Hutch. Hutch gave him a glare, clearly not comfortable with his role of chauffeur. But Starsky knew he was secretly happy that he wouldn't have to spend time watching Evelyn shop. He had never enjoyed accompanying his girlfriends on shopping excursions.

000000000

"Come on, come on," Evelyn said, jumping up and down like a small child, a tangle of dresses in her hand.

The store was small with only a few shoppers and one old guard standing by the door. Starsky noted that the man was at least seventy and barely able to stand. He wore a gun which Starsky felt should be against the law. The man certainly was not capable of handling the hardened criminals that populated LA.

"I have plenty of dresses to look at," Evelyn said. "Father said I may dress as the Americans whilst I'm here. Within reason, of course."

Starsky wondered what the 'within reason' meant. Did it mean that she could wear a long dress without sleeves? Of course a quick glance around the small shop revealed nothing the king would deem suitable for his daughter. Could be a long day, Starsky thought as Evelyn ran down the first aisle. Still, he was happy to see her so excited. Gone was the somber girl who sat speaking of Simbay only moments ago, replaced with a girl happy that for one moment she could forget the future.

"Look. Isn't it pretty?" Evelyn exclaimed holding a pink dress in front of her, twirling around at the same time.

"It is. It suits you." Starsky said smiling. The dress did suit her. The pink color brought out the delicate peaches and cream tones of her skin. Evelyn lacked the in-your-face beauty of Honey. She had a quiet beauty. A beauty that could be missed if you looked to quickly, but he was looking slowly.

"I'm gonna try it on." The girl exclaimed.

Starsky looked around the shop noticing that the only men were he and the guard. A shop lady approached.

"I see you've found a dress you like. Would you like to try it on?"

"Yes. Yes." She said almost jumping with the excitement of the moment. Starsky thought it was sad that a girl had to spend her whole life wearing drab dresses, living up to a standard that was not hers. A standard that said she was to marry a man and spend the rest of her life making him happy without any thought for her own happiness.

The saleslady escorted the redhead to a back room and indicated a chair for the detective. Starsky found no harm in relaxing in the comfortable, overstuffed chair. After all he could hardly go to the dressing room with her and there were no other men in the shop besides the guard. He started to doze. The door had a chime that would alert him if anyone came in. He was tired and it was a perfect time to take a nap.

Every now and then Starsky would awaken to a very excited Evelyn modeling her newest find. All and all it was one of the easiest assignments he had ever had. He'd get to spend two weeks with the lovely Evelyn and live in a mansion that could only be described as a castle. Not bad for a poor kid from New York.

He was sound asleep when Evelyn awakened him, a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong?" he said, spring up from the comfortable chair, looking at her with concern. She seemed so upset.

"I found no dresses father would find suitable." She said.

Starsky was saddened by her statement. "Maybe you could buy one and wear it on a day he wouldn't see you."

"He has ways." Starsky recalled the guards who seemed to know when the king needed them. "I am ready to leave now," she said, heading for the door.

Starsky could see the tears welling in her eyes. Again, he found himself wanting to comfort her, to pull her into his arms, tell her everything would be okay, that he'd make sure everything was okay. Instead he held the door open for her and stayed close as they walked to the car.

Outside his blond partner waited, still leaning against the car. He gave a concerned look when he saw the princess but said nothing. Starsky opened the door and the princess got in, tears running down her face. She turned her face toward the window the minute she was seated.

"Gonna be okay. You'll see." Starsky said, the minute they got in the car. He reached for her hand, felt the warm softness of her skin, the subtle scent of her perfume. She was intoxicating.

"Nothing will ever be okay. I'm to marry a man I do not love. I will be his."

Starsky thought of the old guard. Her fiancé was that age. He couldn't imagine the young, vibrant Evelyn, married to a man the same age as the guard.

Starsky was about to speak when he heard a voice ordering them to halt in the name of the law.

"Get out of the car," the voice continued. The princess tensed as Starsky reached for his gun. They was no reason to expect trouble, but trouble had a way of not caring when it presented itself.

"Get out of the car, all of you." The voice said again.

Starsky knew he had no choice but to do as the person ask. He couldn't risk the princess life by having a shootout in the limo, besides Hutch was in the line of fire.

Hutch watched the old guard who stood in front of the limo, gun drawn. He could see the fear in the old man's eyes.

"I'm not telling you again. Now get out of the car."

The gun shook in the guard's. Hutch knew that any move on his part could result in an accidental shooting. The streets were crowded and the guard more than a little nervous. This was probably the first time he'd ever had to use his gun.

"Okay, I'm getting out. Don't shoot. We're cops." Hutch shouted in a commanding voice, hoping to convince the guard of his veracity by the tone of his voice.

"Cops. Cops my ass. You're criminals. Robbing a poor shopkeeper. You driving the get away car."

Behind him he heard Starsky getting out followed by the princess. The old man looked at all of them with disdain. In the distance, Hutch could hear the sirens coming closer.

"Miss, the guard said. Lift your dress."

Starsky took a protective step in front of the distraught girl. "Now I don't know what's going on, but there's no way…"

Two squad cars pulled to the curb. Hutch looked at the two cops that got out, their weapons drawn. Hutch didn't' recognize them. Both officers were young and obviously afraid, their eyes looking nervously at the formidable men who stood before them. Hutch wondered how long it would take before they realized the stupidity of people robbing a store using a limo as the get-away car.

"Didn't know I called for reinforcement did ya?" the guard said, his voice confident now that he had the officers to back him up. ."Thought you could just come in here and steal cause I'm an old man. Well I showed you. Officers arrest these people for grand thief."

Hutch came forward. "Now wait a minute. This is Princess Evelyn of Simbay. We're detectives with the Metropolitan police department on assignment. If you will allow me I'll show you our badges." Hutch started reaching into his jacket to get his identification. The two officers tensed so he thought better of it. This was something that would have to be settled later.

"Okay you three, you're coming with us," the youngest officer said, stepping forward, handcuffs in hand. A police wagon pulled up.

"If ya will just let us show you our badges," Starsky implored. Still the officers ignored them, intent on their bust of three dangerous criminals.

Dobey paced the floor, sparing an angry glance at his two detectives who sat innocently averting their eyes.

"I can't believe this. Ya know what I had to do to keep this from reaching the papers. Do you?" he shouted.

"No, but… but cap'n…" Starsky began.

"Don't but me. I send you two yahoos on a simple assignment. Guard the princess. Keep out of trouble. And what do you two do. You go get the princess arrested."

"But… but…" Hutch began.

"Don't but me. You drove the get-away car. I can't believe it. I can't believe it." Dobey plopped into his chair, his angry eyes shooting between the two officers sitting in front of him. "It was a simple assignment. How could you mess it up?" he continued, clearly not wanting a reply.

"Well. How were we to know that she was shoplifting? How could I know that she was wearing five dresses under that long smock she wore?" Starsky exclaimed, leaning forward, and matching the captain's anger.

Dobey grabbed a handkerchief, wiping the sweat that beaded his brow. He leaned forward and both detectives cringed. "Cause you're paid to know. You're paid to guard that girl and not wind up on the front page of the newspaper. Now I called in some favors to protect the Princess' reputation. I called in some favors to get you two yahoos out of jail and delivered here. Now I want you two idiots to get outta here. Get outta here before I lose by patience."

Starsky wanted to point out that his patience had already been lost, but thought better of it.

Both men stood and rushed to the door. "And I better not hear anything else. You hear me?" the captain shouted as the door slammed shut.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A Fairy Tale

By M. Willow

**Part Three**

"Why did you do it, Evelyn? Why?" Starsky asked, watching the red-head as she sat next to him the restaurant. They had just left the precinct. It had been a long day waiting for the red tape and Dobey's favors to get them out of jail. Both detectives were tired, angry, and more than confused by Evelyn's brush with the law. It was Hutch who suggested the small, restaurant that served American foods like hamburger and greasy fries. Now they both sat looking expectantly at the girl.

She was all innocence, batting her eyes sadly between the two detectives. Hutch could see that she was sorry she had taken the dresses.

"They were so pretty. I just couldn't help myself. I figured that if father did not know I had purchased them. Well, maybe I could keep them" she put her head down. "Even if I could never wear them. I'm so sorry."

Hutch immediately felt sorry for the girl. "It's okay. Just don't do it again."

The girl looked up, a tear in her eye. "I am so sorry. I'll never do it again. I promise."

Starsky patted her hand and Hutch shot him a glare. He could see the dark-haired detective was falling for Evelyn.

She sniffled and Hutch handed her his handkerchief. "Thank you, you're so kind. It means a lot to me. Now I…I... need to…" she blushed, her eyes cast downward.

"Oh, sure." Hutch stood. Starsky continued to sit, obviously not comprehending Evelyn's intent.

"What?" the dark-haired detective said when he noticed Hutch standing.

"The young lady needs to powder her nose," Hutch said tightly.

"Oh," Starsky said, quickly jumping to his feet.

Evelyn stood. As she moved from the booth she dropped her purse and Hutch quickly picked it up and handed it to her. The girl smiled gratefully and headed to the rest room which was in clear view of the detectives.

Hutch took his seat, but Starsky was still standing, staring at the retreating figure of the girl.

"You can sit down now, Starsk." Hutch said, but Starsky didn't appear to hear him. Hutch noticed the stunned expression on the brunets face.

"Hey, buddy. What's going on?" Again he was ignored now Hutch was starting to get worried.

"Earth to Starsky," he said, tapping the table as he spoke. Starsky had an incredulous look on his face. He plopped down, taking a quick swig of water.

"Hey, buddy. What's going on?" He grabbed Starsky's hand. He was shaking. "Hey, talk to me." Starsky looked at him with a glassy stare. Hutch was really worried now. Something had to have happened that he'd somehow missed.

He looked around the restaurant, thinking that maybe someone had come in. He was on hyper alert now. Seeing no one he recognized, he turned his attention back to his partner.

"Starsk, what is it?"

"It's her." Starsky said, taking another sip of water.

"What are you talking about?"

"Honey. It's Honey."

Hutch couldn't believe what he just heard. How could Starsky still believe that innocent girl was Honey? Hutch knew he had to get stern with his curly-haired partner. "Now listen. I don't know why this Honey person has left you with this fixation, but Evelyn is not Honey. I repeat. Evelyn is not Honey."

"But she called me by our name." Starsky insisted.

"When? In the limo?"

"No."

"In the store?"

"No…" Starsky paused, looking embarrassed. "Just now."

Hutch slammed his hand on the table, catching Starsky's attention and more than a few people in the restaurant. "No way. I was right here. The only thing that sweet girl said was that she needed to use the facilities. You're hearing things Starsk. Wishful thinking."

"No, it was when you were picking up her purse. She kinda leaned into me and called me by our secret name."

"And you positively heard it?" Hutch said, still disbelieving that his partner had heard the girl call him anything but Starsky. Still, wondering how much this Honey person meant to the brunet who seemed almost obsessed with her.

"Well. It wasn't clear. I mean, it was hard to hear what with all the noise, but I think. No. I know she said…," Starsky blushed.

"You heard her say what?" Hutch probed.

"Can't tell ya."

"Okay. You want to tell me that you think you heard that poor girl say something she couldn't possibly have said and you're not sure she said it and you can't even repeat the name in public." Hutch shrugged. "Since you won't tell me I have to assume it's an embarrasing name. Something that wouldn't be repeated in polite society. Something that got you blushing and god knows it takes a lot to do that."

The brunet looked down at his hands. "Well. You know, it's kinda sexy."

"Okay. Is it possible you misheard what she said? Her accent is pretty thick you know."

Starsky sat back and took a sip of water, obviously replaying the moment in his head.

"I don't know. It sounded like….okay, you could be right. Just that. For a moment. Well, let's say you're right."

Hutch gave a sigh of relief. "I better be. Dobey will have our heads if we mess up again and the king might very well have yours if you mess with his daughter."

"Okay, then it's settled. She probably said somethin' else and I couldn't make it out, that's all." Hutch could see his partner was not convinced.

"So help me, if you…" Hutch started, but the girl reappeared. Hutch dashed a warning glare at Starsky, pointing the Hutchinson finger.

"I'm ready to go home," Evelyn announced as soon as she got back to the table. Both men stood and escorted her out to the car.

It was a quiet ride back to the embassy. Starsky could see that Evelyn was embarrassed by her momentary lapse into shoplifting. Starsky felt sorry for her. Yes, stealing was wrong. It was wrong for any reason, yet he felt the desperation she must have felt in stealing the dresses. Again he wanted to wrap his arms around her. Tell her everything would be okay.

"Can you close the privacy window, please," she asked, her accent so thick that Starsky had trouble understanding her.

The privacy window provided a soundproof environment and protected the passenger from view of the driver.

"The window," Evelyn repeated slowly. "Can you please close it? I would like to talk about this afternoon. I know I did you a grave injustice and I would like to apologize in private."

Starsky didn't want to close the window. He didn't trust himself to be alone with her. As long as he could see Hutch, he felt in control. The privacy window would prevent even a fleeting glance of the blond.

"Please," Evelyn implored, her eyes sad. "I don't know what I'll do if you don't forgive me." Starsky reached forward and closed the window. He didn't want her to think he was angry at her. He was far from that.

As soon as the window was closed, Evelyn moved closer to him. Her honey-colored eyes met his. He melted instantly. She touched his hand and he felt himself falling into those eyes

"You've no idea what this means to me." He heard her say. Now she placed a tiny hand on his knee and he gasped. Something so simple, yet erotic in its simplicity. He wanted to kiss her, to kiss her until they were both breathless and keep kissing her. His jeans were becoming noticeably uncomfortable. He squirmed against the leather.

She moved closer, closer to his lips. He could feel her breath, smell her unique fragrance. Oh, god, he thought, I should have left that damn window open. Then her hand was touching his face, and he remembered what he thought he heard in the restaurant. Had she called him by their name? Or had wishful thinking made him hear something that was impossible?

"I'm afraid I have a confession," she said, her voice low. "But first, I've been wanting to do this all day." She claimed his mouth with a kiss, a kiss so sweet yet sensuous at the same time. He fought to break away. It was wrong. He was here to guard her, to protect her from what he was thinking of doing now. She was an innocent. Didn't know what she was doing. Still, his body didn't object to what she was doing to him. He deepened the kiss, his tongue tasting her lips, waiting for permission to enter. She opened her mouth and moaned. It sent shivers through him. Soon their tongues moved in a lover's dance. He was on fire for her. One kiss and he felt like she was everything. He didn't need food, water, nothing, just her. He felt her hand on his knee, moving up, moving and he didn't stop her. He wanted to make love, right here, right now. The world didn't exist. Just he and Evelyn. He and Evelyn.

He tried to pull back, but his need for her was more powerful than his reason. Now her hand was on his zipper and he didn't stop her. Starsky closed his eyes as the sensation she was causing in him threatened to take him over the edge. He was kissing her now with wild abandonment, his hands caressing her breast still covered by the dress. He had to stop, needed to stop. He had a duty. There was more to consider than his need for her. A whole country was at stake. He couldn't do this.

"Evelyn," he said, pulling back, removing her hand from his arousal. "We can't. It's not right. I'm here to guard your…."

"My virginity," she said. And he saw the unmistakable glimmer of mischief in her eyes. "Well there's none to guard."

"Honey?" he said, looking into her eyes questioningly.

"In the flesh," she whispered, her eyes dancing "Now come on," she pulled him into a deep kiss. "I need this, need to feel you inside me. Please." She nuzzled his ear, tracing soft kisses down his neck, her hand pulling his shirt up, caressing his chest.

"No," he murmured, claiming her lips at the same time. God, he was so turned on. He could feel the rhythm of the car, here her soft moans, feel himself becoming impossibly harder as she touched him. He found himself unzipping her dress, moving his hands up her thighs, feeling the warm, wetness that was so enticing. Still, he fought for control.

"We can't," he repeated. "We can't. Ain't right." But his hands didn't agree and she arched her back as she moaned in ecstasy as he stroked her center causing a shiver to run up his spine. God, he wanted her. He wanted her more than when she called herself Honey.

"Honey, Honey, Honey," he said, as he tried to catch his breath. "How?"

"There's plenty of time for that," Honey said, her voice low and throaty. They were almost undressed now. He was kissing her with maddening passion as they fell back on the soft leather of the limo. The limo was large, more than comfortable for what they were doing. And they were at least an hour from the embassy.

000000000

Hutch pulled the car into the driveway of the embassy. He was more than a little concerned when he heard Evelyn request that the privacy window be closed and Starsky agreed. He wondered about Honey. Starsky had said it was all about lust yet couldn't seem to get the girl out of his mind. Fleetingly, he wondered if the brunet was right. If Evelyn somehow found a way to spend two weeks in Los Angeles without anyone knowing it. But, how could she do it? The king would surely notice if one of his daughters were missing. Still, the king would probably be quite comfortable back home. Maybe not look for the princess. Maybe not notice that one of his daughters had decided to see America a few weeks earlier than intended. It would have been easy for her to return to Simbay without anyone knowing she'd ever left.

Hutch got out of the car and waited for his partner to open the door. He waited as the sun set in the orange-yellow sky. It was a beautiful day in spite of what had happened earlier.

"Hey, partner, we're here." He shouted, belatedly realizing that the two occupants would be unable to hear him. Yet, surely, they had to realize the car wasn't moving. He waited for a few moments and Starsky opened the door and quickly got out, Evelyn following. Hutch looked at his partner noticing, the blush on his face. He raised a questioning eyebrow and Starsky quickly averted his eyes. Not a good sign, he thought. He looked at Evelyn who also blushed. Definitely not a good sign. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what had just happened.

"Well, it's been fun," she said, looking between the two detectives, letting her eyes linger on the brunet. "I better get inside. Father is expecting us for tea. Eight sharp."

Starsky looked at his watch. "Yeah, eight sharp. Ah… meet you in the room, Hutch. Want to take a shower before we have tea." He turned and followed a quickly retreating Evelyn into the house, Hutch still looking at them as if they had sprouted wings and simply flew.

They were in the foyer of the embassy. Starsky gently grabbed Evelyn, who smiled seductively?

"You gotta explain what just happened," he started.

She laid a playful hand on his face, caressing his cheek. "Why, don't you know?" Evelyn said teasingly.

"Honey, come on," he whispered in frustration. "How'd ya get here?"

Evelyn looked around when she heard a servant approach. "Not here. I'll come to your room tonight. But you've got to get rid of Hutch. I can't take the chance that he'll find out."

"Hutch already knows." Evelyn gave him a questioning glance. "Tonight," she said and raced up the stairs leaving a very puzzled detective.

000000000

"Okay, Starsky. Start from the top," Hutch demanded of the dark-haired detective spread out on the bed. Starsky stared at the ceiling as he told Hutch how he'd discovered that Evelyn was actually Honey. Hutch knew his partner had left a few intimate details out.

"Are you sure, buddy?" Hutch asked, hoping that some mistake had been made.

"Yeah, don't know how. She said she would come to me tonight and tell me how she did it. But, it's Honey, Hutch."

Hutch took a seat on the bed. "Okay. It's Honey. But you've got to stay away from her. There's no future and you know it." 

"Yeah, but it's a little late to stay away." Starsky said, looking into his friends, sky blue eyes.

Hutch knew they were in trouble now. Starsky seemed to be in love with the girl.

Hutch put a comforting hand on his partner's shoulder. He had to somehow get through to the brunet. It would be hard—he had fallen in love more than once only to see it in end tragedy.

"Starsk, you've got to come to your senses. We're on foreign soil. We don't know the penalty for sleeping with the king's daughter.

Starsky sat up. "Don't you think I know that? I tried, Hutch. Really tried. I couldn't stop. We couldn't stop," The brunet sat up, running a tired hand through his hair. He locked eyes with Hutch. "I know what I said about Honey, how it was a fling, how it didn't mean anything, but Hutch, even then I felt a connection. I was just tryin' to deal with it. Now we have a second chance. I Don't think I can walk away from it."

The grove between Hutch's eyes deepened. "Does she love you?"

"Yes."

"She told you that?"

"Not in words, but Hutch. Come on. I've been around. It was different. When we made love, it was as if the whole damned world disappeared and it was just Evelyn and me," he paused, searching for words. "Even when I thought she was Honey, it hadn't been like that."

"Would she walk away from all she's ever known, friends, family, her sister? Her duties as a first daughter. Would she, Starsk?" Hutch asked quietly.

Silence followed. Hutch could see that Starsky knew the answer to that question. She had a duty as first daughter, a duty that every first daughter had had for centuries. Would she walk away from that for the man she loved?

Starsky still hadn't answer. Hutch spoke, his voice reassuring, "Listen, I'm gonna call Dobey and tell him we need off the case."

"No," Starsky said quickly. "I can't leave her,"

"Oh, god, Starsk. You don't have a choice. You either leave now, or wait two weeks, but you've got to leave her."

"And why should I? Why is it every time I fall in love, every freakin' time, I lose? What is it about me that makes me such a loser in love, hah, you tell me that, Hutch. What is it?"

Starsky was getting angry now. He rose and headed for the window, his body tense. "I'm tired of it. Tired. I'm not letting go this time. If I have to spend the next two weeks getting through to her I will."

"Okay, Starsk," Hutch said, coming to stand next to him, putting his hand on his partner's tense shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "What do you want me to do that will make the next two weeks easier for you?"

"Well, being alone gonna be tricky. Think you could come up with a plan?" the brunet asked, turning to face him.

Hutch smiled. "You mean other than the back seat of my limo?"

Starsky colored, and looked down. "Sorry about that."

Hutch smiled, enjoying the moment. "I bet. But, it's okay, buddy. Who am I to stand in the way of true love? I'm sure I can come up with something."

Honey came to him when the moon was full, casting slivers of light across the room. He'd been in his room, Hutch having just left. Starsky was struck by how beautiful she really was. She wore nothing sexy, just a terry robe pulled tightly around her tiny waist. But she opened that robe and dropped it to the floor. She was a dream as she slipped into his bed. He kissed her deeply, the way they'd kissed in the car, his tongue darting into her mouth, his hands exploring every inch he could touch, soft smoothness of skin against his hardening body. She moaned into his mouth. God, he loved this woman.

Later he held her in his arms as she related the story that brought her into his life.

"It was Lori's idea." She said, her soft honey eyes meeting his. "She said I should have one moment of happiness before I give myself, my life to a man old enough to be my grandfather."

Starsky pulled her closer, wanting to protect her. Wanting to be the man she was marrying.

"Lori and are are identical twins. No one has ever been able to tell us apart. At least since mother died," Evelyn paused, the pain of her mother's death sharply shown in her troubled expression. He soothingly brushed a stray lock of hair from her face, and kissed her lips gently. After a moment she continued with the story.

"Lori pretended to be both of us while I came to Los Angeles. It was easy to slip back into Simbay without anyone knowing I had ever left. Fenton and my sister are the only people who know."

Starsky listened as her voice trailed off. Through the window he could see the lavender-pink that indicated the first signs of light in the morning skies. It was dangerous for her to be here. The whole situation was dangerous. She had to know the baron would eventually discover her duplicity. He had to tell her, tell her before it was too late. In so many ways she was the innocent.

"Honey, how do you expect to pull this off? Sooner or later your fiancé is gonna figure this out. He's gonna know you're not—"

"That I'm not a virgin," she finished.

Starsky hesitated. He didn't want to say it.

"What will they do to you when they find out?"

She laughed a little. The punishment is high I'm afraid. Simbay has rules about sex outside of a marriage relationship. But you see, I've already been with my intended."

Starsky pulled back. "I don't understand. The king said…."

"I know. He said I hadn't met him. In reality, I did some months ago. Lori finds it very easy to impersonate me when I need time alone. Anyhow, I arranged a meeting with the man who would one day be my husband. Through mutual agreement we spent the night together. I was there for nearly a month. You see, I wanted to get it out of the way. It was less than pleasing."

"Oh," Starsky found himself feeling jealous. He couldn't bare the thought of her giving herself to another man, a man she didn't love and only to get it out of the way. Sex was so much more that that. It was with them.

She turned to him. "He was the first man I'd ever been with. You are the second. I want you to know, from the moment I first laid eyes on you, I knew that I loved you. I know I came on strong, but I'm living on borrowed time. In two weeks, my life will be over. I wanted to experience life. To know what it's like to be a woman. To make love with the sun in the sky. To make love to the man I love."

He kissed her then, tenderly, the way he was feeling. He needed that connection right now. Finally they broke the kiss. He had to convince her to stay.

"I must tell you the rest." Evelyn said, her eyes meeting his. It was hard to control himself when she looked at him that way. "I couldn't stop thinking about you once I returned to Simbay. I didn't know your name, where you lived, nothing. But I knew where we met. Fenton has a soft spot for me so I had him make some discreet inquiries to find out who you were. It didn't take long. Your celebrity status made it easy to find you. After that it was pretty easy to get Fenton to recommend you and your partner as bodyguards."

"And told the king Hutch and me were gay," he said, laughter in the words.

"It was the only way father would let you anywhere near me," she said, in explanation of the gay ruse. She lowered her eyes, and a soft blush appeared. "Besides, I know the truth."

And she did. They'd made love almost every night when she was Honey. He wondered if Hutch had come up with a plan that would allow them to be together again. He didn't want to resort to the limo. This was the woman he loved. He wanted to take her home with him. Watch television, make love, make dinner, have a normal life. That's what he wanted. And he wanted it with Evelyn.

"Now we have the next two weeks to ourselves," Evelyn said.

He met her eyes; saw the sincerity, the love, the hope, the desire. All bundled into one redhead with only two weeks to live. He wanted so much more.

"Honey, you can't go through with this. I love you."

She leaned into him, kissing his lips gently, pulling back to look into his eyes.

"If only it were so simple. I am the first daughter. I have a duty to my country, to my king. I cannot walk away from it, no more than you could walk away from being a cop."

And Starsky understood that need to fulfill a duty, no matter how difficult. He'd nearly died at the hands of Gunther. He'd fought with everything he had, with everything Hutch had, to come back. Being a cop was everything to him. It was not just a job; it was a commitment to making the world a better place to live in. It was about being partners with a man closer to him than his own brother. Put simply, it was his life.

Now, he was asking Evelyn to walk away from everything she held dear, for him. Could he do the same? If it was possible to live in Simbay, could he walk away from Hutch, being a cop, everything he knew and loved? He knew the answer. But dear God, the price was high.

"It's too much to ask. I love you. I want you to be with me," he said.

Evelyn lowered her eyes, and placed her soft hand on his chest, tracing the outline of a long forgotten scar. "We've been through so much for what we love. I remember Fenton showing me the newspaper articles about your injuries. It had been years since some of it occurred, but I felt it like it had just happened. I remember one picture of your partner. He was just standing there, deathly white, his world crumbling because you were dying and I felt his pain. I was actually there with him hoping you'd live. We do so much for things we love."

She traced his lips with her finger. "I'm asking you to let me go. To let me be what I have to be. It won't be easy, but there is no choice."

Starsky reached a desperate hand to her face. He could feel her pulling away yet she hadn't moved an inch.

"Don't know if I can do this," he said.

"You look at the riches in this house--the paintings, the sculpture--all originals, all worth millions. But it is all we have. The baron is rich. He can save my country, my father, everything. All he wants is an heir and me as his wife. I can give him these things. But please don't make me beg you to let me go. I will if I must."

Her eyes were hesitant, watching him, waiting for him to make a decision. Either case, she'd be gone. Another woman leaving, another woman he loved.

"I need time," he said. "And even then I just don't know."

"It is all I can ask." She said.

He closed his eyes as he felt her move. He listened to the rustle of sheets, the warmth moving away from him. And then the soft closing of the door. She was gone. 

Starsky marveled at his ingenious partner. He had come up with the perfect plan. It was simple. Each day they would pretend that Evelyn needed to shop for her trousseau. Hutch would drive and stop at the first store where Evelyn would buy a number of items. Later he and Evelyn would sneak out to a waiting car, artfully arranged by Huggy. The resourceful Huggy had also secured the help of two people who bore a passing resemblance to the two lovers. The doubles would spend the rest of the day riding with Hutch to various stores and scenic locations. Later, he and Evelyn would switch places and return to the embassy.

Now, Starsky looked at the sleeping Evelyn. She was snuggled against him in his arms, having fallen asleep during an old Bogie and Bacall film they'd been watching on the sofa of his apartment.

They had a lot of those moments, falling asleep in each others arms, the television blaring in the background. It was so normal, that for whole moments of time, he would sometimes forget that the time for her to leave was only days away.

He kissed her head, letting his fingers glide through the curly hair that fell around her shoulders. If they had children, they'd definitely have curly hair. He could see it now, a bunch of red-headed Starsky's all running around the house, Hutch screaming in frustration. But, then that would never happen. No, she'd have children, but not with him.

She moaned softly, snuggling deeper in his arms. She'd awaken soon, awaken, and they'd head to Huggy's for the switch. They'd pretend that everything was okay, that they had weeks to love each other. But it was getting harder—first weeks, now days. And then nothing.

He'd need Hutch when that happened. He'd need Hutch more than he needed him after Gunther almost ended his life. Gunther had done it with bullets, but this was different kind of ending. So final, no last moment revivals. He was already feeling dead inside.

"Dave, is it time to go?" she asked, opening a sleepy eye, making him fall more in love with her.

He pulled his eyes away and spared a glance at the clock. "Yes, we better get going."

She sat up, stretching, as he massaged the knots from her shoulder. He leaned forward, smelling her soft fragrance, pulling her hair up, and planting a kiss on her neck.

"We'll never get out of here if you keep doing that," she said, even though she did nothing to stop him.

"Maybe, I don't want to get outta here," he said, pulling her back to the couch, kissing the back of her neck, turning her and placing soft kisses on her face.

"Remember, the last time. Hutch wasn't too happy about us being late."

"He'll understand."

"We could get caught," she said teasingly, knowing full well it was impossible for anyone to find them here.

"Got a gun," he said, the note of teasing echoed in his voice. "Know how to use it,"

"And which gun is that?" she asked seductively, moving her hands up his chest.

He didn't answer. He was too busy showing her.

0000

"You okay, Starsk?" Hutch asked, watching his friend who picked at his hamburger. It was a rare sight to see Starsky without an appetite, but it was what he was seeing now and it scared him.

"I don't know how to do this, Hutch."

Starsky voice was shaky and filled with emotion. Hutch knew he had to get him out of the crowded restaurant, before the brunet completely broke down.

He laid a tip on the table and stood, quickly ushering his shaken partner out the door to his waiting car.

Starsky climbed in, not even mentioning the garbage strewn about the car. It was uncharacteristic of the brunet, again showing Hutch just how bad off his partner was. He seemed worn, and tired, ready to crash. Hutch knew if he didn't do something, he'd watch him crash and burn right here and now.

"Listen, Starsky. I'm gonna help you," he put a reassuring hand on his friends knee, pressing it gently.

"You'll see. It's gonna be okay." 

Starsky looked up into his friends sky blue eyes. "I don't know how to survive this one. I've done this so many times, but I don't know this time. Don't think I have the strength."

"You'll make it. I'm gonna be there every step of the way." Hutch knew his partner needed him more than he ever had. It had been tough losing Terry. Starsky had stood by, stoic, strong for her, only breaking down after she died, and then, only with Hutch.

It had been hard when Rosey left him, but there was something different about that relationship. Something not so deeply rooted the way it had been with Terry and now with Evelyn. This one would hurt his friend deeply. Hutch felt so desperate to take the pain away, but he knew he couldn't. He could only be a shoulder to cry on, a person with whom he could show his true feelings.

"I love her so much it hurts, Hutch. Hurts like a physical blow. All the way down to my soul," Starsky said, each word showing how perceptibly close to going over the edge he really was.

Hutch put the car in drive and took off down the crowded streets of Bay City. It was Valentine's Day, a day for lover's. Starsky had asked Evelyn to the ball and she'd agreed. It would be their last day together. She would marry the next day. He needed to get Starsky back and ready for the evening, but first he had to help him survive.

For the most part Hutch knew he was powerless to help his friend. He could only try to make their last day together memorable. It would have to last a lifetime. But when the time came, would his partner actually be capable of letting her go?

"Don't worry Hutch, I ain't gonna go chargin' into the wedding chapel to kidnap, Honey." Starsky said in answer to his question.

Hutch was startled. They could read each other's minds, but it was still disconcerting when they did it.

"Can't help but worry. Never seen you like this."

"I know. Ain't ever been like this. Never will be again."

Hutch didn't like the sound of that. He was more than grateful when the quiet street Starsky lived on came into view. He pulled his car over.

"I miss her Hutch, I really miss her," Starsky said, his eyes straight ahead. "She ain't even gone, and I feel like my heart's been ripped out, dammit," he said, striking his hand against the glass. He pulled back, scrunching his face into a mask of pain. Hutch grabbed his hand, accessing it for damage. Finding none, he looked to his friend with concern.

Starsky leaned back into the seat. "I don't…I don't…God Hutch, it hurts," he said, as the tears came quickly to his eyes. Hutch pulled him into his arms, holding him desperately. How many times could a man lose and go on? How many times?

"I'm sorry, Babe. So sorry," he murmured into the curly hair as Starsky shook with sobs. "I wish I could make this all better. I can't, but I'm here for you."

"God, Hutch. Don't ever leave. I couldn't go on. Couldn't."

Hutch was shocked at the desperation in the voice, the fear.

"Babe, I'm never gonna leave. You never have to worry about that."

They sat that way in the car, on a bright Feburary day, holding each other, each an anchor for the other. It had always been their way.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A Fairy Tale

By M. Willow

**Part Four**

The evening of the Ball and Hutch had a surprise. He'd taken a chance and spoke with Fenton after Starsky told him how the man had helped Evelyn in the past. He wanted this to be a magical day for the couple and needed help. Now he waited to see his friend's face when he saw what he had done.

"Starsky, stand still, Let me get this tie on right," Hutch was trying to tie his very nervous partners tie who had suddenly become all thumbs. Finally Hutch smiled approvingly. The tie perfect, his friend dressed in a tux. The look suited his normally casual partner.

"Lookin' good, Hutch," Starsky said, clearly admiring the similar tux Hutch wore. Both men were striking—Hutch with his blond hair, and piercing sky-blue eyes, against the black tux. And Starsky, evenly muscled, his soft curls, brushing the collar of his tux.

"Come, on. We're gonna be late," Hutch said as he hurried for the door.

"Hey, what's up with you anyhow, Blondie," Starsky said. And Hutch knew it was nearly impossible to keep a secret from his partner who could read him the way some people read the Wall Street Journal. Still, the surprise was only minutes away.

"You'll see," he said teasingly.

Starsky followed close behind.

"I was hoping to meet her sister, but she won't get in till after we're gone," He heard the brunet say. Hutch knew the Baron was coming as well which was another reason he was glad his curly-haired partner would not be home to welcome them. He didn't trust Starsky's temper. He remembered the melt down in the car. It had taken every ounce of strength he had to pull his friend through.

Hutch stopped before Evelyn's door and stood back waiting for the reaction he knew was coming. Starsky gave him a puzzled look and knocked on the door.

In seconds Evelyn appeared. She wore a spectacular, off the shoulder dress of purple, mixed in with deep tones of blue. The dress emphasized every curve of her body without being overtly sexy. Her hair was artfully pulled into a chignon with lose strains that framed her face. She wore makeup, subtly applied, that gave her skin a soft glow. She was beautiful, and Starsky was mesmerized. Hutch had arranged the dress, buying it with his own money so the king would never be aware of the purchase. Fenton had done the rest, making sure the king was not at home for the evening. They were safe and as Starsky took her in his arms and kissed her passionately, he knew it was worth every effort to see his friend happy.

Hutch cleared his throat when the kiss lingered a bit too long.

"Come on, guys. Won't do to have someone catch you two."

The couple pulled back.

Evelyn came over to Hutch and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for everything," she said. "You're the best friend a girl can have,"

Then Starsky took her hand and all three sat off for the ball.

The dance was held at a grand ballroom in Bay City. At one time, the club had been a second home for the famous celebrities of the past. Men like Bob Hope, Bing Crosby, and Frank Sinatra had graced its stage. Now it stood, once again restored to its past glory.

The club had a ballroom that Starsky would have been excited about had it not been for his full attention on the beautiful Evelyn.

Hutch didn't have a date, not because he couldn't have asked a dozen willing women, but because he simply never got around to it. Now he sought Dobey, who also came alone because Edith was visiting her mother.

"So captain, how is it going?" he asked conversationally as he approached the big man.

Dobey had his eyes peeled on the dance floor, watching Starsky and Evelyn as they danced yet another waltz.

"They fit, don't they?" Dobey asked to the perplexed Hutch.

"What?" he asked, following his captains eyes to the lovers. Now the floor was all there's as they danced a tango. Their love for each other laid bare for anyone to see.

"Yes, they do." Hutch answered.

"This is not good," Dobey said. Hutch spared a glance as the big man took a sip from his glass. He was half expecting his captain to be angry. What he saw instead was a look of concern on his face.

"How bad is it?" Dobey asked, looking into his sky-blue eyes. Hutch knew he had to be honest with the man. Dobey was gruff, threatening sometimes, but underneath it all, he really cared for Starsky. So Hutch answered the man and not the captain.

"He's in deep. He wants her to give everything up to be with him. He really loves her."

"I know, son, but we know that can ever be."

Hutch was astounded by his insight.

"He knows, Captain. He knows."

"Then all we can do is be there for him, son."

Hutch was forever grateful for this man in their lives who meant more to him than his own father. If he could have said it now, said it without it being uncomfortable for the both of them, he would have told him that—told him how much his caring really meant. That he was the father he'd never had. Instead, he watched as the room resounded in applause as the talented lovers left the floor. Yes, he'd be there for Starsky as he always had.

"You have never looked so beautiful," he whispered as he held her in his arms. She melted into him as the soft strains of the orchestra played. They'd danced for hours. Listened to the applause that followed each time they danced, but Starsky only had eyes for Evelyn.

"How did you learn to dance like that," he whispered as they swirled around the empty dance floor. The floor was empty because people now regarded them as a couple to watch, not compete with. Starsky didn't care.

"It is expected that women of my class know how to dance. Father spent a great deal of money seeing to my training."

Starsky thought of her dancing with the baron, making love with the baron, completely unsatisfied with her life, him missing her always.

"Well it was worth it." Starsky said, not wanting to talk about his dark thoughts. This was their last night together and he wanted it to be special. She was going to marry the baron tomorrow and there was nothing he could do to change that.

"I want to be with you tonight," she whispered in his ear. "I'll come to you."

"No," Starsky said. "Too dangerous. The baron is probably there now. So is your sister."

"I don't care. This is the last night. The last night. I won't see this evening end like a damn fairy tale where I run home at midnight. I won't see it."

Starsky was startled by her use of words. He'd never know her to curse.

He placed a kiss on her head, pulling her just a little tighter. "Okay, my love, you know I want you. Just be careful, okay. Promise me that."

"I will. You'll see. No one will ever know."

The night ended too quickly. At precisely midnight, they'd left the party. Hutch stayed, dancing with one of the female cops who also came alone. Now, Starsky waited in his room. As if by magic, Evelyn appeared, her beautiful red hair shining in the moonlight. He reached for her immediately, drowning in her kisses. Their clothes fell to the floor, his kisses exploring her body. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, his mouth never leaving her lips. Starsky felt like he was on fire his need for her was so great. How could he live without her, he thought, as the satin sheets caressed their bodies.

Starsky felt himself nearing the edge, fighting it at the same time. He wanted to make love to her all night long. It would have to last the rest of their lives. They were devouring each other, now with a need that went beyond desire. And then he saw a flash of light and the guards entered the room, guns drawn.

"Get away from the princess," the tall guard ordered.

Starsky pulled Evelyn behind him, covering her from the scrutiny of the guards. It was a bad idea, now she would pay. How could he possibly protect her now?

"Listen, it's not what you think," he pleaded. But he knew it was a feeble attempt. How could he possibly explain the presence of a nude princess in his bed at three o'clock in the morning?

One guard stepped forward, reaching to the floor and grabbing her robe. He threw it on the bed, all without making eye contact. Starsky's eyes darted around the room looking for a weapon. He didn't know what the penalty for sleeping with him was, but he wasn't about to wait and find out. Seeing nothing, he waited for his opportunity.

Starsky handed the robe to Evelyn who quickly put it on. She was trembling and Starsky wanted to take her in his arms, but now wasn't the time. They were in trouble and it was going to take a miracle to get them out of it.

A tall man of about seventy, with slate-grey hair, and close-set grey eyes, entered the room.

"I believe you have my fiancée, sir. I will see that you're both punished to the full extent of our law,"

Starsky had a mental image of the beautiful Evelyn languishing away in some prison. Or did they stone women for what they were doing.

"You don't understand," she said.

"I quite understand as will you. Now remove yourself from that bed." He commanded, his grey eyes becoming dark with rage.

Starsky was about to make his move, when he was startled by an unlikely woman. She had red hair, the same upturned nose, the same everything, identical even to a practiced eye. It was Lori.

Lori charged into the room, pushing one of the guards aside.

"Oh, there you are," she said. I told you to stay away from him."

She charged to the bed and spared her sister a withering glance. "Just because you're the second daughter doesn't mean you can take liberties with this poor defenseless man,"

She shot the baron a glance. "And what are you doing here?" she asked, clearly in command of the situation as Starsky watched the man visibly cringe.

Starsky said nothing. The whole damned place was in his bedroom. He felt like a deer in the headlights waiting for what would happen next. As if on cue, Hutch entered.

The blond looked around the room, assessing the situation in seconds, cast a you're in big trouble look in his friends direction before speaking.

"What's going on here," he said, charging past the guards, the baron, and Lori who still glared at the baron.

"Precisely what I want to know," the baron said, casting a withering glance at Starsky. "I was on my way to my room when I observed my fiancée coming to this…this…"

Lori came over and slapped the baron so hard that Starsky was sure they could hear it all the way down at the precinct.

"How dare you insinuate something like that? I am a decent woman. Your fiancée. How dare you think I would sleep with this… this…man?"

The baron looked down. "I'm sorry, love. I just thought… well you two look so much alike. I guess I will need to learn the difference."

"Well, see that you do," Lori said haughtily.

Just then the king entered. "What goes on here," he demanded.

Starsky knew he was without hope now. The baron might fall for the twin thing, but no way was the king going to be happy to find his daughter in bed with him.

Hutch made eye contact, and Starsky eye's widened in shock. He got what his friend intended.

Hutch stepped forward. "Unhand my man you brazen, Hussy." He said to Evelyn, who instantly went along with it.

"I know," Evelyn said, quickly settling into the role. "I just couldn't help myself. He is so cute."

"Well, he's mine," Hutch countered to the more than shocked room. "Get your own man," Hutch continued, sitting down and pulling Starsky close to him.

Starsky pretended to tremble as if he had just been through a horrible ordeal. Evelyn continued. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. The poor dear fought with all his might. But I insisted." She said in a little girl voice.

Starsky spoke up. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. It was like something out of an old movie.

"It was just terrible Hutch. But nothing happened."

Hutch patted him on the shoulder, pulling him into a hug. Starsky pretended to tremble, nestling his head on Hutch's shoulder.

"There, there. It's okay now. Hutch is here."

The king visibly relaxed. "Lori, get out of that bed, now," the king ordered. Evelyn stood, pulling the robe tighter as she walked toward the door, Lori, the guards, and the baron following. Hutch sat on the bed, still holding his partner. Starsky couldn't believe he was actually doing this, but he'd do anything to protect Evelyn. Anything.

"I must apologize for my daughter's behavior. This is the reason I prefer gay men to guard my daughters. I'm afraid a second daughter has far too much freedom, you see. Not much I can do about it, customs being what they are."

Starsky was still afraid for Evelyn. Would she still be punished, or her sister Lori for that matter?

"Please, don't punish Lori for what she did. No harm was done." Starsky said with a shaky voice, still playing the victim.

The king cast the two men a glance, his distaste for their manner of living showing for just an instant.

"Of course not. Now if it had been Evelyn, it would have been up to the baron, but Lori, well she is only a second daughter. Still, she must be discrete. Maybe a vacation is in order. I simply can't have her running amok in Simbay. With her sister getting married, well you see the problem." The king headed for the door. "At any rate," he yelled back. "please don't let what happened spoil the rest of your time here. You are, of course, expected at the wedding and reception."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Hutch said, as Starsky gave a sigh of relief. It had been close. Too close.

The wedding was held at the embassy in a small chapel. Starsky sat next to Hutch, barely able to move, barely able to breath. He felt his partner give him a comforting pat on the knee, the touch almost healing, but not quite.

Evelyn was beautiful in her white dress and flowers that were placed throughout her hair. She took his breath away. It was torture sitting there, but he needed to give her strength, let her know that she wasn't alone, but just maybe, he hoped she would change her mind.

He played the fantasy in his mind. She would tell the baron, thanks, but no thanks. She would turn to him and profess her love in front of everyone. Then they'd be married. But it wasn't to be. That type of thing was for the late show.

He listened to the translators words as they were pronounced man and wife. He watched the baron claim her lips in a kiss. He watched them walk out of the chapel. His life left empty now. But there was the reception to attend.

He saw Hutch raise a questioning eye toward him.

"Yeah, I can handle it. I want to go to the reception," he said and meant it. It was the last time they'd ever have.

The reception was spectacular. The best food, the best wine, no expense held back. Starsky tasted the food with no flavor, and drank more that a little wine. It was Hutch who anchored him to this earth now. Hutch he lived for. He watched the concerned blond and once again gave him an I'm okay look. He was far from that.

He planed to get drunk later, later when Evelyn had left, when his life was over, when it was just he and Hutch. He'd get drunk and try to forget. At least try.

Now Evelyn was about to leave. People were still dancing in the ballroom, still laughing and talking. Life went on for them. He watched her as she headed for the door, he moved forward. Just as quickly Hutch had his arm, pulling him back.

"No," Hutch said. "You can't Starsk. She's married now."

The words stung—married now. But not to him. Never to him.

"I've got to say goodbye," he said.

"No, Starsk," Hutch insisted. So he just stood there and watched her walk out of his life. Did nothing as he saw the baron reach for her coat, open the door, and leave him standing there with nothing to hold on to. Just as quickly, he felt his partner's touch on his back, felt the warmth of that touch and felt some amount of grounding.

He sat down at the half empty table, listened to the clatter of dishes as waiter removed them, the orchestra playing yet another waltz. And then the voice of Evelyn cutting through his depression.

"Care to dance?" she said.

He looked into her honey-brown eyes. So much like Honey, but not. This was Lori, a replica of Honey, a spitting image, yet not his Evelyn.

He shook his head, standing quickly, brushing his friend's

hand's away. "I can't do this,"

He headed for the veranda. He needed air. Hell, he needed Evelyn.

He was standing there shaking, trying to keep himself from falling apart when he felt Hutch arrive.

"Babe, let's go home."

"Oh, god, oh god, oh god," was all he could say, as he stood on the veranda, the crisp air blowing through his hair.

Hutch grabbed him, hugging him. Starsky held on desperately. No words were spoken. What could he say now after she'd gone?

"David," a soft voice said.

Starsky broke from Hutch when he recognized Lori's voice. Couldn't she see that her presence wasn't wanted? Couldn't she see the pain she was causing by her remarkable resemblance to her sister?

"What do you want?" he said gruffly then immediately regretted it. She had saved her sister and him from a horrible fate just the night before. She had suffered a loss as well. How could he be so cruel?

"Sorry," he said, and meant it.

Hutch stepped forward. "Listen, Lori. Now is not a good time."

She smiled at them—a smile so much like Evelyn that it hurt.

"It's okay, Hutch," he said.

She walked forward, the wind making her look like an angel the way it blew her hair creating soft waves.

"Okay, but I'm not going anywhere," he said, the protective instinct of his partner almost melting him.

She took his hands. "I would prefer to do this in private, but…" and then she claimed his lips in a kiss. He kissed her with all the passion and love he had. He didn't care about anything just now, but then reality sat in. She tasted like Evelyn, but she was Lori.

"How could you…" he asked.

"Listen, lady. I don't know what you're pulling here, but…" Hutch started, playing the mother hen.

Starsky locked eyes with the lovely red-head who looked so much like Evelyn that it hurt.

"Did he ever tell you the pet name I gave him," she said, never taking her eyes from his.

Hutch shook his head, his eyebrow raised. Starsky looked at her with confusion.

"I called him Lover Buns. That was my pet name for him."

Hutch startled as Starsky looked at her, really looked at her. The smile, the eyes, identical, no difference between the sisters. But the soul connection they had was only shared with Evelyn. He could feel it now, once he got past the pain, the shock, the fear.

He raised a hand to her face and kissed her with everything he had, feeling their oneness as they became lost in the kiss.

"Evelyn, dear God, Evelyn." he murmured. He had everything he ever wanted.

**And they lived happily ever after.**

**The End**


End file.
